


At the Edge

by EzzyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean





	At the Edge

There he was, at the corner of the bar

The end of the line, the last one there.

Always at the edge.

The edge of his friends.  A genius.

The edge of his family.  An outcast.

The edge of his occupation.  A freak.

The edge of the world.  A savior.

The edge of his mind.  A demon.

Always at the edges 

And looking into the middle.

Wanting the hugs and affection

No matter how misguided and awkward.

Always at the edge of everything.

But the important thing was that, even at the edge,

He was always there


End file.
